The Neighbour
by baekhyuneebottom
Summary: Jari Baekhyun berhenti menari-nari di atas layar smartphone saat matanya menemukan nama “Uri Chanyeolie” di contact list. [ChanBaek, BxB, Ficlet, M]


-o0o-

_Weekend_.

Biasanya kebanyakan orang akan menghabiskan akhir minggu mereka dengan bersenang-senang atau bersantai di rumah untuk menghilangkan penat setelah beraktivitas selama hampir sepekan.

_Weekend_ adalah waktu yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang termasuk Baekhyun. Akan tetapi, hal itu sepertinya tidak berlaku padanya hari ini. Biasanya lelaki kelahiran Bucheon tersebut akan menghabiskan hari Sabtu dan Minggu-nya bersama sepupunya Jongdae atau bersama tetangga sebelahnya Chanyeol. Sayangnya, Jongdae sudah ada janji dengan pacar barunya yang bernama Sumin atau Siumin itu –entah Baekhyun lupa namanya- sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk dengan setumpuk pekerjaan di perusahaan miliknya. Sendirian di rumah seperti ini benar-benar membosankan baginya.

Baekhyun mencoba mencari-cari nama beberapa orang di contact list _smartphone_-nya, barangkali ada yang bisa dihubungi dan diajak jalan-jalan. Namun, ia tidak banyak mengenal orang-orang di Seoul karena ia pindah belum lama ini –sekitar lima bulan yang lalu. Beruntung Chanyeol –tetangganya- adalah orang yang ramah. Lelaki dengan tinggi menjulang tersebut banyak membantu Baekhyun beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya.

Jari Baekhyun berhenti menari-nari di atas layar _smartphone_ saat matanya menemukan nama "Uri Chanyeolie" di _contact list_. Iseng, ia pun menekan tombol _call_ dan mendekatkan benda elektronik tersebut ke telinganya.

"_Tuuut… tuuut…._"

Panggilan pertama tidak diangkat. Baekhyun mencobanya lagi dan masih saja tidak diangkat. Namun, usaha Baekhyun tidak sia-sia ketika akhirnya panggilan ketiganya dijawab.

"Baek, kau mengganggu tidurku," suara dari seberang terdengar parau layaknya suara orang yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Tidur? Kau sudah pulang? Kapan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Eung. Ada apa?" sahut Chanyeol mengabaikan kalimat pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terakhir.

"_Aniyo_. Aku segera datang."

Baekhyun segera mematikan panggilan telepon dan melesat keluar menuju apartemen di sebelahnya, apartemen tetangga –sekaligus kekasih-nya, Chanyeol. Atau orang-orang lebih mengenalnya sebagai CEO Park.

-o0o-

Tanpa perlu memencet bel atau bersusah payah mengetuk dan menunggu pemilik apartemen membukakan pintu, Baekhyun dengan mudah bisa masuk ke kediaman Chanyeol. Ide bertukar kode pintu apartemen sebenarnya adalah ide Chanyeol, mengingat Baekhyun yang selalu lupa meninggalkan barang-barangnya di apartemen sang kekasih.

"Yeollloooo," suara Baekhyun menggema begitu ia masuk ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur di sofa masih lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya. Kemeja putih dengan dasi yang sedikit berantakan, jas dan celana hitam panjang, serta sepatu yang masih terpasang di kedua kakinya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati sosok Chanyeol yang sedang terlelap. Ia sedikit berjongkok untuk mengamati wajah tidur sang kekasih. Senyumnya terkembang saat melihat kedua alis tebal Chanyeol bertaut, keningnya mengerut seperti orang marah kemudian kembali menunjukkan ekspresi damainya.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan, Yeol? Apa ada aku di dalamnya?" bisik Baekhyun.

Dengan telaten Baekhyun melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki yang masih terpasang di kaki Chanyeol kemudian beralih ke dasi yang masih menggantung di lehernya. Tak lupa dirapikannya berkas-berkas kerja Chanyeol yang berserakan di meja sampingnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur memutuskan untuk membuat sedikit makanan. Ia yakin Chanyeol pasti lapar saat bangun nanti.

-o0o-

Chanyeol terbangun saat merasakan bau sedap menguar di hidungnya. Ia mengusap matanya pelan, melirik ke arah dapur yang tak jauh dari sofa tempatnya tidur, dan mendapati sosok kecil Baekhyun yang mengenakan apron berwarna jingga. Chanyeol tertawa pelan saat pikirannya melayang membayangkan Baekhyun menjadi istrinya -ralat suaminya-.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun," suara Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya.

Chanyeol bangun dari posisinya dengan malas kemudian mencoba melemaskan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Sejak kapan kau datang?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Satu jam yang lalu," sahut Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada wajan di hadapannya.

Merasa haus Chanyeol melangkah ke dapur dan menuangkan segelas air untuk membasahi tenggorokannya. Ia menaruh gelasnya yang telah kosong ke meja dan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk memasak.

"Yeol, mandilah! Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian di kamarmu," ucap Baekhyun kemudian mematikan kompor dan membuka lemari _counter_ di atasnya untuk mengambil piring.

Namun, tampaknya dengan tinggi badan Baekhyun yang tak seberapa, membuatnya kesulitan untuk meraih piring tersebut. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya dan dengan sigap ia berdiri di belakang Baekhyun dan mengambilkan piring tersebut untuknya.

Baekhyun mencoba mendongak saat Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyerahkan piring yang berhasil diambilnya. Mereka terdiam sejenak saat sadar bahwa jarak mereka begitu dekat. Keduanya bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing. Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menunduk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Eeerr… mandilah dulu! Setelah itu kita makan bersama," ucap Baekhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

-o0o-

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana panjang hitam dan kaos putih pendek yang menempel di tubuhnya serta sebuah handuk kecil yang menggantung di lehernya. Rambutnya masih basah dan ia beberapa kali mengusapkan handuk tersebut ke kepalanya.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa tempatnya berbaring tadi dan meraih beberapa berkas yang teronggok di meja yang ada di depannya. Ia mencoba membaca beberapa pekerjaan yang belum sempat diselesaikannya hingga tanpa sadar seseorang telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan berkacak pinggang.

Chanyeol mendongak dan mendapati Baekhyun yang menatap tajam ke arahnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki ke lantai.

"Kenapa kau malah bekerja lagi? Ayo makan!" ucap Baekhyun kemudian meraih berkas dari tangan Chanyeol dan meletakkannya kembali ke meja.

"Tapi aku belum lapar, Baek."

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus makan, Yeol. Kau belum makan dari tadi pagi kan?"

Chanyeol melirik ke jam dinding ruangan tersebut. Pukul 1 siang. Ia sendiri heran kenapa dirinya belum merasa lapar.

"Pokoknya kau harus makan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh kertas-kertas itu kalau kau belum makan," omel Baekhyun kemudian meraih tangan kiri Chanyeol mencoba menariknya untuk berdiri.

Namun di lain pihak Chanyeol malah menahan tangannya dan mempererat genggamannya di jemari Baekhyun, membuat lelaki bertubuh mungil tersebut menyerah karena perbedaan tenaga yang terlalu besar.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Eoh?"

"Duduklah di sini!" Chanyeol menepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya.

Tanpa banyak bertanya Baekhyun langsung duduk. Namun, tingkah laku Chanyeol malah membuatnya heran. Lelaki bertubuh jangkung tersebut tak mengatakan apa pun dan hanya memandang lurus ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"_Ani_," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Tangan panjang Chanyeol terangkat dan jemarinya mendarat halus di pipi Baekhyun -mengusapnya pelan.

"Kau begitu cantik," ucap Chanyeol setengah berbisik kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke Baekhyun dan mengklaim bibir mungilnya.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa membelalakkan mata terkejut dengan aksi Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Tetapi tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memejamkan mata saat Chanyeol memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil di bibirnya. Chanyeol bergeser mendekat, tangan kirinya secara ajaib melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun sementara tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk kekasihnya mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Yeol…," desah Baekhyun di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Tak cukup sampai di situ bibir Chanyeol mulai bergerak menjalar ke leher –tempat paling sensitif- milik Baekhyun, membuat genggaman lemahnya di bahu Chanyeol semakin mengerat.

"Baek, aku mencintaimu…," bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun membuat sang empunya menggigit bibir dan mati-matian menahan desahan yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

Tangan Chanyeol perlahan menyusup di balik sweater Baekhyun -siap ke tahap selanjutnya- saat tiba-tiba kekasihnya tersebut menahan tangannya.

"Yeol, _not here_," bisik Baekhyun di sela-sela napasnya yang menderu.

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengerti maksud sang kekasih. Dengan sigap lengan kanannya menyelip di bawah lutut kaki Baekhyun dan tangan kirinya tetap berada di pinggang sempitnya. Chanyeol dengan mudah berdiri, dengan Baekhyun berada dalam dekapan –bridal style-nya. Sementara Baekhyun, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya –yang sudah semerah tomat- di ceruk leher sang dominan.

Chanyeol perlahan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke kamar, masuk ke dalam, kemudian dengan mudah menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Ia dan Baekhyun siap melanjutkan 'kegiatan' mereka dan membiarkan berkas-berkas pekerjaan Chanyeol serta makan siang yang telah dibuat oleh Baekhyun teronggok begitu saja. Toh mereka masih bisa menunggu.

END

.

.

.

.

.

or

TBC?

.

.

_NB : Sebenarnya aku bingung mau melanjutkan cerita ini atau tidak. Seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya kalau cerita berchapter merupakan sebuah tantangan buatku. Tapi kadang aku ingin mencobanya. Ingin juga membuat cerita dengan rating yang lebih dewasa. Sebenarnya ini cerita lama dengan cast asli KrisLay. Dulu ingin kubuat ChanBaek tapi saat awal debut mereka terlihat sangat polos di mataku. Image anak SMA yang masih malu-malu. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah dewasa. Jadi kupikir tidak apa-apa kalau nama mereka kusematkan di cerita ini. Untuk para reader-nim yang mau mampir membaca dan memberikan komentar untuk cerita payahku ini, aku sangat berterima kasih. Kalian benar-benar memberikan motivasi bagiku. Semoga ke depannya aku bisa memberikan cerita baru yang lebih berkualitas. See you next time!_


End file.
